Crystal halberd
The Crystal halberd is a two-handed weapon made from elven crystal. It requires completion of Roving Elves to wield, as well as 70 Attack, 35 Strength and 50 Agility. In order to obtain a Crystal halberd, one must have completed the Hard Western Provinces Diary, and then Islwyn will offer to sell you a "new" Crystal halberd for 750,000 coins, or you can take a crystal seed to Ilfeen to be recharged at a discounted price into a "full" Crystal halberd. Similar to other Crystal equipment, the Crystal halberd will degrade with use, growing ever weaker until it finally reverts back into a crystal seed and must be re-obtained by buying a new one from Islwyn or by having Ilfeen re-enchant your seed (recommended). The Crystal halberd shares the same special attack as the Dragon halberd, consuming 30% of your special attack to deal extra damage, hit opponents twice if your target is bigger than 1x1 squares, and potentially hitting targets who are adjacent to your enemy's direction you're facing. It is significantly more powerful than a Dragon halberd, making a viable safespot weapon for slaying or killing monsters that could be safespotted. 100px |caption = A player wielding a crystal halberd }} Degrading The crystal halberd degrades over time. However, after 250 hits, it degrades into a "Crystal halberd 9/10", and thereafter for every 250 hits, it will degrade another 1/10th, until it reverts into a crystal seed after a total of 2,500 hits. As the halberd degrades, the negative Magic attack bonus and the defence bonuses remain the same while the positive attack bonuses decrease as shown below. However, if your halberd is imbued (from the Nightmare Zone), the stats remain the same regardless of how degraded it is. Recharging Ilfeen will recharge crystal seeds into crystal bows, crystal shields or crystal halberds. She can be found teleporting back and forth between two clearings in Isafdar. Initially, Ilfeen charges 750,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal halberd. However, the price is decreased by 150,000 coins each time Ilfeen re-enchants a seed for a player, in the following manner, until reaching the minimum recharge cost of 150,000 coins: The amount that Ilfeen charges is dependent on the number of crystal seeds she has re-enchanted, not the number of crystal halberds she has recharged. For example, a player who pays Ilfeen 900,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal bow will only have to pay her 600,000 coins to recharge a seed into a crystal shield. Trivia *It is one of the few equipment that requires three differing skills to wield (Agility, Attack, Strength), as well as having a plethora of skill requirements, including level 100 combat, to obtain from the Achievement Diary. This makes it one of the most difficult to obtain weapons in the game. *Upon release, the weapon was extremely bugged, rendering it almost useless. The combat interface displayed unarmed options (punch, kick, block). However, when you attacked an NPC or player, the message "Unrecognised ranged weapon" was displayed. This was fixed a week later. * Previously, the right click ''uncharge ''option would give the message "Nothing interesting happens." This option ''should ''enable the player to remove the weapon's imbued status, however it did not. This was fixed in an update on 19 May 2016. * The Crystal halberd did not originally have a special attack, this was later polled before adding into the game. * Previously, the crystal halberd did not decrease in price when re-enchanting the crystal seed multiple times, requiring 750,000 coins for every new crystal halberd when buying one from Ilfeen. This was changed in an update on 25 June 2015. See also *Crystal bow *Crystal shield Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons with Special attacks